Jericho's Notes
by EyesOfAmbition2
Summary: Taken from the journal of one "Jericho", detailing his treks across the wasteland with his companion.
1. Foreword, Entry 1

_**Foreword**_

When I first found a follower in Fallout 3, the lumbering lovable Meta-human Fawkes, I was always wondering why she (yes, if you check the computer files, Fawkes was female before her transformation) would never cease to stop aiding me in my quest to journey the wastes. She originally said it was to pay me back for liberating her from Vault 87. But I think it was more than that. I think eventually she would have considered her debt paid, and left me. I believe she staid with me because she had an enormous amount of respect for me (I had very high karma at the time). I was the savior of the wasteland, I did good wherever I went, and Fawkes liked that. Then, on my next playthrough, I recruited Jericho. His reason for sticking with me was that he wanted to get back to the action of the wastes. But, again, I thought it was more than that. If Fawkes stuck with me because of respect, then Jericho stuck with me because of fear! So, I decided to write a fake memoir of Jericho's journey from a retired raider looking for action to a man with a broken psyche, fearing for life in the presence of an entity with a soul far more corrupt than his ever could be. I will try to write journal entries regularly. Enjoy!

_**Jericho's Notes**_

Cover of Journal (appears to be worn, as letters are missing):

Pos Nucl ar

Docume t Bo k!

This s prop rty of: JERICHO

Inside of Journal:

Entry Date: 07/27/2275 (?)

Creel gave me this. Says he found it while he was salvaging. What the fuck am I supposed to do with it? Even the letters are missing from the cover. I am just writing in this right now because Creel demanded I do it in front of him. Asshole. Yeah, like I really need to record my doing-nothing-but-getting-drunk-and-living-in-this-rat-hole-of-a-settlement. God, I miss the old days. Those might have been something to write down. Eh, whatever, fuck it. I can't wait to shelf this thing and never open it for the rest of my life.


	2. Entry 2

Entry Date: 8/05/2277

Okay, so this is why I actually got this thing out again: A month ago, maybe two, this little pussy shows up in Moriarty's. Says he's from the vault over there (he was in one a' those blue jump suits, made 'em look retarded). So this guy, he has the nerve to ask me, Jericho, to team up with. What the hell was I supposed to say? I turned him down. At least it made since, he seemed **really** desperate. So he leaves. So, just a few hours ago, that same guy struts in through the bar, in one a' those high-class suits like that Burke guy who was squatting in here a week ago, and- guess what- asks me if I was interested in joining up. But damn, was he different this time around! Even though he was in that business suit, I could tell he'd worn the armor of numerous raiders, and he had the smile that comes after the 7th or 8th kill, but he had probably killed more people than that. So, based on that, plus some fuzzy stuff from GNR saying that someone from a vault had done some pretty badass stuff, I said okay, but asked for a thousand caps, you know, for supplies and shit. So he says, "Gladly.", and pulls out a huge sack from his backpack and gives it to me. When he opened his pack, it looked like he had a few more sacks just like the one he gave me. So, I say, "I'll be right back.", and go pay Simms for some stuff out of the armory. I go to the armory and, guess what, nothing's there! Every single thing, gone! So I go back to the guy- his name is Tom by the way, and tell'em that nothing was in the armory. He says "Is that so?" in this real sly voice. "What where you looking for?". I said "A chinese assault rifle, some pistols and a few grenades. He reaches into his pack, and pulls out everything I just said! I say, "You didn't." He winks. He broke into the armory! Thank God we're on the same side, with that kind of lockpicking shit, he could swipe anyone's gun and use it against them! So, after that, he tells me that I better pack up everything from my shack, 'cause we ain't going back. Which is where I picked up this journal-book, and decided that since I was "getting back to the action", I'd better write some more shit in it, so that if some raider picks this up, he'll know about me and the shit I've done. So when we're done packing up, we head out. Everybody says goodbye to me, I ignore them. Why do you think I'm leaving? Anyways, once we leave, he says that before we start shooting shit, we've gotta go to this tower, because "there's something we need to see there." Right now we're camped out under the old freeway, cooking some Salisbury Steaks. Who knew after 200 years they'd taste so good?! Things are looking good so far. Jericho out.


End file.
